Ion exchange resins are used for various therapeutic purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,923 describes the use of cholestyramine, colestipol and polidexide as bile acid sequestrants and cholesterol lowering agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,501 teaches the use of a pharmaceutical composition for oral usage endowed with sequestering activity for the biliary acids containing cholestyramine as its active principle further containing at least one anti-microbial agent, one suspending agent and one coating agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,288 teaches a drug delivery system designed to be chewed or swallowed comprising cholestyramine, a hydrophobic matrix containing an emulsifier and an edible material, a glyceride and a coating material effective to delay hydration until ingested. The coating material forms a protective barrier effective to prevent the unpleasant taste perception for the cholestyramine material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,991 teaches an ingestible aggregate containing a dietary fiber and a drug that is an anti-cholesterol agent such as cholestyramine.
European patent application No. 332,600 teaches a combination of cholestyramine and sorbic acid. European patent application 320,519 teaches the use of corn syrup or sucrose syrup to assist in eliminating the fishy odor of cholestyramine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,255 teaches the use of an improved taste when aspartame is used as a sweetener.
Chewable delivery systems for cholestyramine are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,676
None of the references teach a method of decreasing weight in mammals by the use of an effective weight reducing amount of an anion exchange resin such as cholestyramine, colestipol or polidexide, particularly when combined with bulking agents and/or artificial sweetening agents and flavors.